More Than Just A Ghost
by PotterGirl412
Summary: About a month in to her third year at Hogwarts, a girl named Piper Shay meets a mysterious ghost. As time goes by, Piper becomes friends with Moaning Myrtle, the ghost who haunts the girls bathroom. There's always more beneath the surface, and soon Piper discovers the shocking truth about Myrtle's curse, and maybe, just maybe, she knows how to set her free.


**A/N Hello my name is Eliza, and this is my third published story on ! This idea came to me while I was re-reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets one night (for the third time). I thought, "During all of the times Harry, Ron, and Hermione used the girls bathroom to make their polyjuice potion, not once did they stop by to say hi to Myrtle. She was just crying in the corner, so they didn't go near her. What would it take just to say hi to Moaning Myrtle or ask her how she is. It wouldn't have been THAT hard, and it would probably have made her feel better if they had". Now, to the point, this gave me the idea of someone who actually WAS Myrtle's friend, and so I decided to make that true by using FanFiction. I've been working on this story for a while now, because I write it in my writer's notebook for English class every day. I am quite proud of it and I would just LOVE it if you were to review when you're finished reading. Thank you! **

Chapter One: How It All Began

A set of brilliant green eyes gazed out the window in to the sky, dancing along the glistening, deep blue lake. The owner of those eyes, a girl named Piper, thought to herself, 'I wonder what kinds of magical creatures live in there. There's probably a whole, mystical world full of magic hidden from the Wizard's eye. After all, there's always more beneath the surface".

"You're homework tonight is to write a foot-long essay about Wendelin The Weird based on what you have learned over the summer and in class today", spoke Professor Binns, interrupting Piper's thoughts. Her head snapped in his direction. 'Yes! I remember Wendelin The Weird' thought Piper. A Gryffindor girl sitting two seats down shot up her hand. "Can we make it three feet?" she asked. Professor Binns paused for a moment, clearly shocked.

"If you find it absolutely necessary Miss… err…" he took a glance at the parchment in his pearly white hands. "-Granger." The girl smiled. Piper had so many thoughts in her head at that moment. She had to meet girl! Three feet, I guess it's not TOO impressive, but it was her personality that stood out among the rest of the class that made Piper want to get to know her. She seemed to have been zoned out, because when the bell rung she jumped in her seat.

She gathered her things and stood up. "Thank you Professor Binns!" Piper flashed a smile at him. "My pleasure Miss… ummm- Shal-"Piper had already left. When she hurried through the doors of the classroom, she found the girl talking to two other boys. Taking a deep breath, she tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around.

"Hello, my name is Piper" she started to speak then stopped. The girl had taken one look at her tie and scowled. She whipped her head back around and rudely muttered "Slytherin".

It had happened so quickly. Piper's head was spinning. Tears tried to break through her eyelashes. "_Slytherin"_ she thought. The words dug in to her like sharp nails. For a while she just stood there, staring don at her green and silver Hogwarts tie. With her heart thumping, she looked around. Everyone else must have gone off to his or her next class, because she was alone in the hall. She knew she shouldn't feel upset, that she was overreacting and shouldn't be so sensitive, but she couldn't help it. Piper turned and ran down a dark corridor. She stopped at what looked like a door, but she wasn't sure because her eyes were drowning in fresh tears.

She swung open the door and came face to face with a bathroom stall. 'Perfect, a bathroom' she thought. She locked the stall door behind her and plopped down on the toilet seat. "Why doesn't anyone like me? Is it because I'm Slytherin?" she said aloud before burying her face in her hands. "That's the third time someone has judged me since I arrived!"

"Hello?" said a faint voice coming from above her. Piper looked up and gasped. Hovering over the stall next to her was the ghost of a girl her age.

**A/N This chapter is a bit short, but thank you for reading it, I am posting the second chapter soon!**


End file.
